


Why'd You Cheat On Me?

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A double rp I did with a friend where Raph cheats on a girl and Donnie comes to mend her broken heart Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Why'd You Cheat On Me?

Dawn smiled as she pack her clothes for the week. School was out for awhile week and Dawn happy to spend the week with her boyfriend, Leo. Once her bag was pack she quickly ran to the lair.

Raph smirk at his phone. Tonight he had a date, but not with his girlfriend. For week's he's been sleeping around with. Now he had to think of what to stay to Clara  
5 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was on her way to the lair and she finally made it. She came to visit her beloved Raph.

Leo was busy training and meditating in the dojo. He thought of his girlfriend.  
5 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph put away his phone and head out to the living room and started to read one of comic 

Dawn quietly made it to lair and head to the dojo and smiled seeing leo. Slowly she walk over to leo and tackled him into a hug  
5 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara made it to the lair and she saw Raph and ran over to him hugging him from behind.

Leo chuckled as she broke his concentration. He smiled up at her and nuzzled her neck.  
5 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph chuckled and moved Clara to his lap “ hey baby girl you look happy “ Raph Said before kissing her 

 

Dawn blushed alittle and kissed Leo cheek “ sorry to bother you while you mediating, but I was happy to see you “  
5 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded and giggled kissing him back.

"It's ok baby I'm glad to see you too," Leo cooed to her.  
5 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph pulled away and frown alittle “ so baby girl. I have some bad news. Leo went me out on a solo mission and I won’t be back till morning “ 

 

“ so what are we going to do. School out for the week “ said Dawn happily  
5 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Aww really? That’s no fair! I wanted you to make love to me again and spend time with me!” Clara whined.

Leo smirked thinking of a great idea. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his room.  
5 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph chuckled and held Clara close, squeezing her hips “ I’m not busy now. I can make love to you “ he smirk and pick up Clara and walk his room 

Dawn giggled and wrap her arms around Leo neck “ Leo what are you doing “ she ask  
5 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara giggled and squeaked as she held on tightly to him not ever wanting to let go of him ever.

Leo smirked as he locked his door and laid her down on his bed and climbed on top of her kissing her.  
5 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph laid Clara on his bed and quickly lock his door. Raph pulled Clara to his lap and kissed her neck

 

Dawn kissed Leo back. She wrap her arms around Leo neck and her legs around his waist , bring him closer to her

Clara mewled softly and let out a moan as she arched her back.

Leo deepened the kiss kissing her passionately as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
5 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph hand went under Clara shirt and squeezed her breast. Raph smirk and slowly started to bite 

 

Dawn moan alittle, arching her back. She kissed back and fought for dominance. Dawn gently dug her nails in Leo shell  
5 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled loudly as she arched her back shuddering in delight.

Leo churred and chirped loudly as he wrestled with her tongue entwining his over hers.  
5 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph pulled away and took off Clara shirt, smirking. He laid her on the bed and hovering over, kissed her. 

 

Dawn moan in pleasure, kissing tongue with Leo. Dawn pulled away, breathing heavily  
5 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara arched her back as she moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Leo started to suck hickeys into her thirst jaw and neck making love marks.  
5 weeks ago

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Your turn  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph slowly moved down and started leaving hickey on her neck. He squeezed Clara hips and slowly her breast and her stomach.

 

Dawn moved her head back, giving Leo more room. She arched her back, moaning Leo name.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara began to moan and mewl loudly as she shuddered in delight.

Leo went across her shoulders with his lips leaving more hickeys.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

“ let’s get the real fun begins “ smirk Raph as he took off her pants along with her underwear. He smiled and kissed her thigh 

Dawn maon and shaking in pleasure. She kissed Leo neck, gently biting.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara mewled and whimpered softly as she nodded arching her back.

Leo sucked on a nipple after taking her clothes off and he pinched the other one.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph held Clara close and spread her legs apart and pulled out his member, slowly moving in 

 

Dawn pulled on the bed sheets, arching her back, moaning. She bit her lip, rubbing her legs against Leo thighs.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
She doesn't wear bras please edit that out  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Her Dark Prince  
She doesn't wear bras please edit that out  
sorry about that  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
It’s ok 

Clara let out some moans and mewls as she loudly moaned in pleasure.

Leo abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one as he entered her womb.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph moves her legs over his shoulder, giving Raph more room and thrusting in her womb. Raph held Clara close, groaning in pleasure.

 

Dawn dug her nails into Leon shell, moaning. She moved her hips letting Leo to move more

Clara elicited some groans as she scratched his shoulders moaning loudly.

Leo started to thrusted into her deeper faster and harder while he made hickeys on her stomach.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph thrusted hard and suck on Clara nipple and squeezed the other nipple. He would switch nipple and leave hickeys all her chest. 

 

“ oh god Leo “ maon Dawn loudly, arching her back. She pulled on the sheets, shaking in pleasure “ harder “  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara screamed his name as she arched her back shuddering in delight.

Leo grinded his hips into hers as skin slapped against skin as he groaned.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph sat up with Clara on his lap, going depper in her wound. He grid her hips, thrusting faster. Raph bite Clara shoulder as he cum heavy in Clara 

 

Dawn moved her hips along with Leo thrust “ Leo I’m close “ Yelled Dawn. She held Leo close, burying her face into his shoulder  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara shuddered in lust desire and pleasure as she she too reached her peak and orgasmed moaning.

Leo reached her g spot and pounded into it as he released his hot sticky seeds into her grunting.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph breath heavily and laid his head on Clara shoulder. He smiled and laid clara down, laying next to her 

 

Dawn curl her toes, moaning loudly. She went limp and tried to catch her breath. Dawn wrap her arms around Leo neck, smiling  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Don't forget Raph cheats on my oc

Clara snuggled against him as she pulled him out of her and fell asleep.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he was breathless. He pulled her into his arms and fell asleep.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Don’t worry I won’t

Raph slowly got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower before he head out the lair after he send a quick txt to his other, saying that he was on his way.

 

Dawn smiled and snuggled close to Leo. She peck his cheek “ I love you “ she said softly before falling asleep  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up to find an empty spot on Raph’s bed. She wondered where he went. She got up got dressed and looked all over the lair for him.

Leo woke up and yawned stretching as he snuggled against his mate kissing her all over her face then nuzzled her neck. He said, “good morning,” to her.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph walk in the lair yawning. He stayed all night at sue place (the other girl ) Raph had hickeys and scratches all over his body, but since he was Clara last night he had a good excuse for them.

 

Dawn snuggled close to Leo, smiling “ good morning “ she said softly. Dawn look at up Leo and kissed his cheek. She sigh happily and rest her head on Leo shoulder  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara eventually saw Raph come into the lair. She noticed he had hickeys all over his body. She remembered she never gave Raph hickeys last night.  
”Who did it Raph?!”

Leo churred purred and chirped happily as he nuzzled his head into her shoulder and her neck breathing in her scent as he loved his mate’s smell.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Raph sigh “ can you please calm down, your going to wake everyone “ he said annoyed “ and to answer your question it was you Clara. Don’t you recognized your work “ smirk Raph 

 

Dawn giggled “ stop sniffing me Leo. I smell like sweat “ said softly and nuzzled Leo neck. Kissing his neck time to time “ I wish we could stay like this forever Leo.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“No it wasn’t me you stupid bastard! You fuckin cheated on me you asshole! I never gave you hickeys last night! We are over!” Clara said crying.

Leo nodded and cuddled against her then heard all of a sudden yelling arguing and fighting. He got out of bed to see what the hell was going on.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

“ yes you did! It’s not my fault you can’t remember “ Yelled Raph. He pinch the bridge of his nose “ look I would never cheat on you baby girl. Come here “ said Raph opening his arms for a hug “ you know I love you “

 

Dawn look at Leo, leaving the bed and that when she heard yelling. Dawn quickly put on her robe and walk towards Leo “ is that Raph an de Clara yelling “ ask Dawn “ I wonder what’s going on “ whisper Dawn  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara just shook her head no and ran out of the lair as fast as she could sobbing the whole way.

Leo growled and slammed Raph into a wall asking him, “what the shell did you do to her Raph?!”

Raph growl and punch Leo, getting Leo off of him “ she crying now that she knows that I’m cheating on her” Yelled Raph “ good timing too” 

 

Dawn covered her mouth in shock for 2 things. That Raph cheated on Clara and that Raph punch his brother. She quickly ran to Leo, helping him up and without thinking she slap Raph “ how could you “ she Yelled 

 

Donnie was walking back to laid after putting security cameras on the walls of the sewers. He saw Clara crying and ran towards “ Clara what’s wrong why are crying “ ask Donnie worried  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Raph..........cheated............on.............me............” Clara said sniffling crying and sobbing as she ran away from him.

Leo growled at his brother and punched him right in his face. “How could you do that to her?!” he yelled angrily at him.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

“ Clara wait “ Yelled Donnie and quickly ran after her. He gently pulled Clara arm and held held her close “ hey it’s going to be okay. That hot head doesn’t deserve your tears “ whispers Donnie 

raph growl, wiping off the blood from the corner of his mouth “ because I meant a hot, crazy girl. She everything Clara not so yea “ Raph stood up and look at Leo “ your not innocent too Leo. Once you see a girl that’s better then the girl you have now. You’ll understand” he said before walking to his room  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
"I'm ugly aren't I Donnie? And to think I let him have sex with me all this time too!" Clara sobbed.

Leo went back to his mate and growled.  
"Don't listen to him Dawn. I love you and I would never cheat on you!"  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

“ your not ugly Clara! Your beautiful and smart and funny! Raph going to regret for hurting you “ said Donnie, holding Clara close “ he’s not worth it. Please don’t say those thing about you “ 

 

dawn noded and hug Leo “ don’t worry Leo I trust in you. I know you would never cheat on me” she look at him and kissed his cheek “ I believe in you “  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara didn't say anything. She was deadly silent. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"I'll be right back Dawn ok?" Leo said storming to Raph's door breaking it down.  
"As leader of the family you are now kicked out of this family! Go live with your slut of a girlfriend!"  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie wipe Clara tears and smiled “ come on let’s go back to the lair. I’ll let you play with my experiments “smiles Donnie. He pick Clara bridal style and headed back to the lair 

 

raph look at Leo and laughed “ you’re going to kick me out. Your funny Leo, you can’t kick me out. You need me “ laugh Raph “ what you jealous of me Leo. “  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara didn't say anything. She just whinpered in his arms.

"No I'm not jealous of you Raph. You've really fucked up this time! Now leave! You are no longer welcomed here!"  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Without thinking Donnie kissed Clara forehead. He walk in the lair and head to his room. Donnie gently laid Clara on his bed and pulled the covers over her “ want me to get you anything “ 

 

Raph chuckled and started to pack all of his things “ just you wait Leo, your going to beg to come back “ he grab his bags and left the lair  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara shook her head no. Her heart was broken and she looked like an empty lifeless shell of her former self.

Leo walked back to his room and smiled at Dawn. He asked her, “want to go eat breakfast or take a shower first?”  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie sigh sadly and crawl into bed. He laid next on Clara and held her close “ it’s okay to cry Clara. I’m not going to judge you “ said Donnie softly and gently rub her back 

 

Dawn look at Leo and shook her head “ are you making an excuse to see my naked leo” Dawn smiled and kissed his cheek “ I’ll be in the shower, see at breakfast “ she said before going to Leo room to use his bathroom  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I-I don’t understand what the hell I did wrong! I loved him and he betrayed me and slept with another woman!” Clara yelled enraged.

Leo chuckled and nodded as he walked into the kitchen got out the food turned the stove on and started cooking breakfast.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

“ I don’t understand why he did it Clara. Raph has a big ego okay. You did nothing wrong, Raph did. He cheated on you and betrayed your love and trust “ said Donnie “ please stop blaming yourself “ 

 

after Dawn finished her shower she changed into shorts, tank top and her jacket. She walk to the kitchen and Dawn wrap her arms around Leo “ what are you making “  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded.  
"I guess no one will ever truly love me," she said sadly.

"I'm making bacon eggs and toast sweetheart," Leo cooed to her.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

“ hey don’t say that. I’m sure there a prefect guy out here who’ll treat you like a queen “ smiled Donnie 

Dawn smiled “ hmmm that sounds delicious. Do you need any help with anything “ ask Dawn

"No there isn't. If anything I'll just get cheated on again," Clara said sadly.

Leo shook his head no and finished cooking breakfast for the two of them.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

“ hey don’t think like that Clara. Don’t let one bad relationships keep you in fear that every relationship will be bad “ said Donnie 

 

Dawn smiled and pour orange juice for them. She put the cups down and sat down “ hey Leo do you want to talk about Raph “  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara just started to cry and sob again.

Leo shook his head no as he sat down and started to eat his food.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie continue to rub Clara back and kissed her forehead. Softly saying comforting words 

 

Dawn kissed Leo cheek and smiled alittle “ sorry love I didn’t mean to upset you “ she held his hand, rubbing his knuckles  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nuzzled his neck as she held on tightly to him as she cried.

”No it’s ok baby you didn’t do anything wrong. Now let’s eat shall we?”  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie blushed softly “ I’ll always be here for you’ve Clara “ said Donnie softly “ your never alone “ 

 

dawn noded “ okay let’s eat “ she ate some of eggs with the bacon and smiled at Leo “ delicious “  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Donnie do you love me?” Clara asked him as him as she blushed innocently like a schoolgirl.

Leo smiled at her and nodded as he took more big bites of his food and hummed in delight.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie eyes widen and started blushing “ clara” Donnie sigh and noded “ I do but I didn’t say anything because you were dating Raph and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship “

 

Dawn continued to eat her breakfast and wipe her mouth once she was done. Dawn drank her orange juice as lean her head on Leo w  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I need you Donnie. I love you too. I always have. Don’t ever leave me!” Clara cried.

Leo then got up after he finished eating his food and started to wash the dishes.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

“ hey I would never leave you alone Clara. I promise “ Donnie smiled and wipe Clara tears “ now show me that beautiful smile of your “ 

 

Dawn smiled at Leo and started to dry to the dishes before putting them away “ thank you for making breakfast Leo “ she got on her tiptoe and peck his lips  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded as she looked into his masked eyes and she smiled at him.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Anything for you," Leo cooed to her.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie smiled at Clara “ there’s that smiled “ he chuckled and gently kiss her cheek “ so what do you say about eating breakfast, you must be hungry “

 

Dawn blushed, smiling “ come on let’s go watch some tv. “ said Dawn “ I want to cuddle “ whispered dawn  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
You mean Donnie smiled at Clara it says Leo  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Her Dark Prince  
You mean Donnie smiled at Clara it says Leo  
sorry about that  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
It’s ok 

Clara nodded smiling up at him as she got up and her stomach started to growl.

Leo nodded as he took her to the couch and sat her down on it as he sat down next to her.

Donnie chuckled and got off the bed “ come on “ he smiled and held Clara hand, walking to the kitchen “ so what would you like to eat “

 

Dawn smiled and snuggled close to Leo. She grab the remote, changing the channel “ hmmm what do you want to watch Leo “ she ask  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Anything you make for me Donnie I’ll eat it!” Clara said happily smiling up at him.

Leo thought for a second then said, “how about space heroes baby?” he asked her.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie smiled, seeing Clara happy and smiling “ okay I’ll make some pancakes “ he took out the ingredients and made some eggs and bacon 

dawn smiled “ space nerd “ she giggled softly and kissed his cheek “ but your my space nerd “ she changed the channel to space heroes just as it started  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded excitedly and sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Donnie’s sexy ass.

Leo snuggled against her as he nuzzled the top of her head as he rubbed her hips.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie put three pancakes on each plate along with eggs and bacon “ all done “ smiled Donnie and put the plate down “ what would you like to drink Clara “ he ask 

Dawn blushed alittle and giggled alittle. She laid her head on Leo shoulder, smiling  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Apple juice please Donnie!” Clara said as she started eating her breakfast and she moaned in delight.

Leo continued watching his show with his mate in his arms as he kissed the top of her head saying I love you to her.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie noded and pour Clara apple juice “ there you “ smiled Donnie and pour some to himself as well before he start to eat “ so ummm how’s school “

 

Dawn look up at Leo, smiling “ I love you more Leo “ she said softly and kissed the corner of his mouth  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“It’s going good Donnie. I’m homeschooled remember?” Clara said and also asked him.

”I love you the MOST baby cakes,” Leo purred and cooed to her as he rubbed her sides.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie blushed embarrassed “ oh right hmmm well that’s what I meant “ said Donnie laughing alittle “ how’s homeschooling going then”

 

Dawn shock her head “ will my love is supreme Leonardo “ said Dawn smirking. She bite lip, trying not maon  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara said that she already said it was going good. She continued to eat her food.

”Well I love you for all eternity sweetheart. You can’t beat that,” Leo said to her biting her ear.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie blushed and sigh. He was making a fool of himself, it was only a matter of time before Clara got sick of him. Donnie wasn’t like Raph, cool and strong 

 

Dawn blushed, smiling “ okay Leo you win “ she softly maon and put her hand on his chest “ Leo stop, someone going to see “  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara finished eating her breakfast. She looked at Donnie sighing and said, “don’t ever compare yourself to Raph Donnie you don’t need to. I love you for who you are.”

Leo smirked and nodded getting up off of the couch and picked her up bridal style as he carried her to his room locking his door then put her gently on his bed.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie smiled and held Clara hand, gently rubbing her hand “ thank Clara but I can’t help it. Raph completely different from me “ he sigh “ I guess I’m just scared of lossing you “ 

 

Dawn giggled at Leo and kissed his cheek. Once she was her bed, she bite her lips. Knowing what was going to happen. Dawn slowly unzip her jacket, trying to act sexy  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Aww Donnie you’ll never lose me. Just as long as you don’t cheat on me,” Clara said sadly.

Leo smirked as he sexily took off all of his gear in front on her except for his mask giving her a show.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie got up and hug Clara close “ I would never cheat on you. Please you have to believe. I would rather die then cheat on you “ said Donnie, kissing her forehead 

Dawn slowly crawl on the bed, towards Leo. She grad Leo by the shoulder and pulled him on the bed. Dawn smirk as she sat on Leo, rubbing his chest

Clara nodded and sighed saying, “let’s go into your room Donnie. Please make love to me.”

Leo was surprised and he smirked back up at her and rubbed and stroked her butt cheeks.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie noded and pick up Clara bridal style to his room/lab. He lock the door before walking to his bed and laying Clara down “ you sure “ ask Donnie 

 

Dawn smirk at Leo gently kissed his neck and left love bites all over his neck. Dawn shyly rock her hips on his crotch  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded and kissed his cheek softly.

Leo began to growl and churr loudly as he arched his back.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie move between Clara legs and squeezed her hips. He softly kissed Clara neck and gently leaving love bites 

Dawn smirk at Leo and continued to rock her hips. She bite her lips and slowly took off her tank top.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara started to moan and mewl loudly as she arched her back.

Leo chirped and grunted wanting to be inside her all over again.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie unzip Clara pants and threw them across the room. He smiled and slowly kissed her thigh. 

 

Dawn got off of Leo lap and slowly took off her shorts along with her underwear, teasing Leo  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned and arched her back saying, “Donnie make hickeys on me and suck on my nipples first!”

Leo then took her hips and held onto them taking out his shaft from its slit and thrusted it into her.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie’s eyes darken with lust and quickly lifted her shirt up. His playful rub Clara left hard nipple and suck on th me right nipple.

 

Dawn arch her back, gaping. She wrap her arms around Leo neck, moaning “ y-you could h-have warn me “ said Dawn bitting her lip  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned and held his head closer to her chest as she mewled softly.

Leo smirked biting her neck as he rammed into harder and roughly growling.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie bite the bud gently and pulled before moving on the next nipple and giving it the same treatment. he’s hand moved to Clara underwear and pulling it off. Donnie pulled out his shaft and teased her pussy 

 

Dawn lean her head back, maoning. She cum earlier and was in pure Ecstasy, riding out her orgasm.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled out in ecstasy. She arched her back asking him to make hickeys on her neck.

Leo wasn't done with her yet though. He thrusted faster deeper and harder into her while groaning.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie noded and attacked Clara neck, with bites and hickeys. He made sure her whole neck was covered with marks. 

 

Dawn’s body went limb and let Leo to have his way with her. She lean her head back, moaning.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure and from the lust as she arched her back.

Leo found her g spot and pounded and pumped into it as he growled and grunted.  
4 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie smirk and thrusted his member into Clara, instantly hitting her G spot. He continued to bite her neck while he thrusted 

 

Dawn moan loudly and felt herself cuming again “ oh god Leo harder “ she moan  
4 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara whimpered and groaned loudly as she arched her back scratching his shoulders.

Leo hit her core one last time before climaxing into her spilling his hot seeds into her.  
Donnie held onto Clara hips, gently squeezed as he thrusted into her G-stop. He was slow at first before picking up his speed. 

 

Dawn curl her toes, gasping. Her body completely went limb. Catching hey breath. Dawn lean her head on Leo shoulder, close to passing out  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled softly arching her back gripping his shoulders.

Leo pulled out of her panting as he pulled her into his arms and he kissed her head.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie groan in pleasure and continued to thrust faster, hitting Clara core every time “ I’m close “ maon Donnie 

dawn smiled and snuggled close to Leo “ I love you “ she said softly before falling asleep  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara however was not even ready to cum yet. She wanted Donnie to stay in her for a little longer.

Leo smiled and nuzzled her neck whispering I love you back to her and closed her eyes falling asleep.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie slowed down alittle and suck on Clara nipples. Playing with her bud . Satisfing her befor he would cum with her.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Keep thrusting into me Donnie!” Clara said moaning ad mewling as she squeaked.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie quickly pulled Clara legs over his shoulder and thrusted hard and fast. He groan and bit on Clara ear  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara squeaked and gasped as she shuddered in delight and shivered in pleasure moaning.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie lifted Clara butt alittle, moving in deeper. He squeezed her butt making his thrusted go harder and rougher  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara let out some more moans and mewls as she orgasmed again twitching in lust.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie thrusts began to get sloppy and his breathing was shaking “ oh god Clara “ moan Donnie. He was close to cumming  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara already came twice and she wasn’t going to again. She sighed waiting impatiently for him to cum inside her as she mewled.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie held Clara close to him and cum heavy inside her. He pulled out of Clara and peck her lips “ sorry for being unexperience clara “  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara kissed him back and said it was ok. She panted heavily as she cuddled against him for warmth.

Donnie smiled and nuzzled Clara neck. He gently rub her back. It was noon so he took a nap before he had to leave for patrol with his brothers  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara snuggled against him one last time before she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

\- later - 

Donnie slowly woke and look at the alarm neck to his bed. He sigh and look down at Clara. Donnie couldn’t help but smiled. He kissed her head and slowly crawl out of bed  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Leo woke up after he kissed his mate’s lips in her sleep and quietly got out of bed to go out on patrol.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie put on his gear and wrote down a note ‘ went with my brothers for patrol and won’t be back till morning. Love you ‘ he kissed her forehead and quietly left the room  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Leo too left a note for his soulmate and kissed her forehead after putting on his gear and exited the lair.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

You mean Leo 

 

Donnie look at small pad that’s on his arm, looking for any criminal activity. He look up and saw Mikey and Leo “ everything seems calm right now Leo “  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Yeah sorry fixed both parts 

Leo nodded searching for any foot clan activity or purple dragons but nothing was around.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie ran across rooftop from rooftop with brothers and saw foot shoving bags of cash into their van “ Leo over there “ said donnie  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Leo looked and nodded as he signaled for his brothers to sneak silently behind them like the ninjas they were and take them out.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie and his brothers tied up the ninjas and quickly threw the bag of cash back to back before calling the cops.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
After that was all done Leo told his brothers to patrol more areas of the city.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie look at the pad, looking for any more activity in the city. They had a a couple of more hours before the sun rises.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Leo then spotted some purple dragons trying to rob a bank. He signaled for his brothers to help him.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie and his brothers jump on the purple dragons. Defeting then quickly and quietly as possible. Luckily there wasn’t so much cleanup so they tied up the purple dragons before leaving .

Leo told his brothers that patrol was now over and they could go back to the lair. Leo wanted to see his beautiful mate again.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie sigh happily on the way to the lair. Patrol was over, they stop two bank robbery and all he wanted to lay down in bed holding his girl.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Morning came and Clara woke up stretching and yawning as she nuzzled Donnie awake.

Leo went back to bed after arriving back at the lair and he was still currently asleep.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie slowly woke, smiling “ good morning “ he said sleepy. He yawn and held Clara close to him 

 

Dawn snuggled close to Leo in her sleep. She yawn alittle, waking up. She look up at Leo and kissed his cheek  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Mmm morning Donnie!” Clara said happily snuggling against his warm body.

Leo slowly opened his masked eyes and smiled at her saying good morning to her nuzzling her neck.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie smiled and kissed Clara forehead “ how you sleep baby girl. I didn’t wake you last night did I “ 

 

Dawn smiled and gently rub Leo chest “ hey how was patrol last night. You didn’t get hurt did you “  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I wanted you to sleep with me Donnie. It was lonely and cold without you!” Clara said.

”It was wonderful sweetheart. We caught foot clan members and purple dragons.”  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie chuckled alittle and softly kissed Clara “ sorry baby girl. I didn’t want to leave you but I need to keep the city safe for you “

 

Dawn smiled “ my big, strong man taking down the bad guys “ she kissed his neck softly “ I’m glad you didn’t get hurt “  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara smiled up at him and nodded appreciatively. She nipped his neck and shoulders making hickeys.

Leo blushed beet red as red as Raph’s mask and he moaned softly. He rubbed her hips and her inner thighs.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie moan and gently moved onto of Clara “ why don’t I make it up to baby girl “ he smirk as he rub her thigh 

 

Dawn gently bite on Leo neck, leaving her marks. She arch her back, pushing up against Leo  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara whimpered and moaned softly as she nodded her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

Leo churred and chirped loudly making strange noises as he felt pleasure coursing through him.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie moved in between Clara legs and gently squeezed her left breast while sucking on the right breast, remaking the hickeys he made. 

 

Dawn smirk and continued to attack Leo neck before slowly kissing his chest. Dawn got on top of Leo, rocking her hips  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned loudly arching her back holding his head closer to his chest.

Leo began to growl and grunt from the lust desire and passion he was getting and feeling.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie gently bite and pulled on the nipple before giving the other nipple the same. His member pulled out and poking Clara.

 

Dawn help Leo member out, blushing. She stood up alittle and slowly moved Leo mender in her. Dawn arched her back, maoning  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara wanted Donnie in her so badly she mewled wantonly as she arched her back shuddering in delight.

Leo then groaned as he began to thrust into her and he thrusted faster deeper and harder into her.

Donnie quickly thrusted in Clara roughly and deep. He held her by the hips, bring Clara closer to him. Hitting her g-spot.

 

Dawn moved her hips along with Leo thrust. She dug her nails into Leo chest, gently retching scratching. Dawn arch back, moaning.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara began screaming his name in pleasure as she arched her back gripping his shoulders.

Leo growled as he grinded his hips into her skin slapping against skin as he groped her breasts.  
3 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Sorry the reply didn't send

Donnie growl in pleasure and pond into Clare core roughly. He bite her shoulder, speeding up his speed 

 

Dawn's walls tighten around leo member and moan leo name louder. She put her hands on leo hands and moved up and down faster.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
It’s ok

Clara elicited some more moans and mewls as she arched her back shuddering in delight.

Leo thrusted savagely and roughly into her growling and grunting from the pleasure and in lust.  
2 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie moved to his knees and pulled Clara and on his lap. He held her close to him, thrusting deeper. Donnie kissed Clara roughly and heated with lust. 

 

Dawn lean her head back moaning, she was close to climaxing. Dawn started to shake in pleasure  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara moaned into their hot heated kiss kissing him back as she rubbed his plastron.

Leo found her g spot and pumped and pounded vigorously into it moaning and groaning.  
2 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie hands moved his hand to Clara ass. He squeezed roughly. Donnie pounded harder and sloppy to Clara g-spot, he was close to cumming.

Dawn lean her head back maon loudly as she cum. She sat on Leo, shaking in pleasure and gasping alittle  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara screamed his name while she released her liquids all over Donnie’s shaft inside her.

Leo pulled out of her panting heavily as he gripped her hips roughly and nuzzled her neck.  
2 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie thrusted roughly before Cummings in Clara. He slowly pulled out and held Clara close to him. Donnie nuzzled her shoulder and kissed her cheek “ love you “ 

 

dawn sigh happily and laid next yo Leo. She smiled and rest her head on his chest “ never forget how much I love you “ she said softly  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara said I love you too to Donnie and snuggled against him kissing his cheek.

Leo rubbed her hips as he kissed her all over her face and he nuzzled her cheek.  
2 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie smiled and pulled the blanket over them “ let’s get some sleep and I’ll wake you up for breakfast “ said Donnie softly holding Clara close to him 

 

Dawn giggled softly and yawn alittle “ we should sleep before you have to get up and train “ said Dawn sleepily  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara nodded as she closed her eyes snuggling against him as she fell asleep.

Leo smiled and nodded at her nuzzling her neck before closing his masked eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
2 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie woke up a few hours later. He look down at Clara and smiled. Donnie kissed her forehead and gently got off of bed and started working on his equipment. 

 

Dawn yawn alittle as she woke up. Her head on Leo chest. Dawn peck his lips and got off of bed. She put on her robe and walk to the kitchen  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara was still sound asleep not knowing that Donnie left the bed and she snuggled into his warm side.

Leo woke up and he went to go meditate in the dojo. He sat Native American style and closed his masked eyes.

Once in awhile Donnie would look over his shoulder to see Clara. He smiled at her and continued working on his equipment and after that he started making blue paints for other equipment he had in mind. 

 

Dawn look at the time knowing Leo would be meditating this hour. So she’s started making some pancakes for him. They were going to be hot and fresh  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara put her head on Donnie’s pillow and breathed in his scent from his side of the bed as she was still sleeping.

Leo concentrated really hard trying to reach enlightenment like how Splinter did a few years back.  
2 weeks ago

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Your turn  
2 weeks ago

Lupe TMNT

Once Donnie was done with the blueprints he walk back to the bed and laid next to Clara. Gently kissing her head and held Clara close to him. 

 

Dawn smiled at the stake of pancakes. She look at the time and wonder why Leo hasn’t finished meditating. Dawn walk to the dojo and accidentally knock over some equipment “ oops “  
2 weeks ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara then opened up her eyes not knowing that Donnie left the bed that whole time. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

Leo finally reached enlightenment five minutes ago before his mate cane in and now he was just training and sparring by himself.  
1 week ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie chuckled softly “ good morning baby girl. How did you sleep “ Ask donnie nuzzling Clara shoulder. He was kinda surprised that she wake up when he was gone.

 

dawn quickly pick up the equipment and put them in order. She look up at Leo and sat down on the floor watching him working out. Soon her mind started to wonder of many things.  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara smiled up at him and said I slept great Donnie! She nuzzled his neck as she rubbed his inner thighs then his crotch.

Leo then stopped as his body was leaking sweat from head to toe. He smirked at her and asked, “want to take a shower with me?”  
1 week ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie arch his back, purring “ Clara I love you but don’t you think we should slow down. We been very active and we’re not using protection “ 

 

Dawn look at Leo and smirk “ well with an offer like that how can I refuse “ said Dawn bitting her lip. She held his hand and walk to his bedroom bathroom  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded as she giggled.

Leo went on ahead of her stripping and turning on the water.  
1 week ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie look at Clara rising an eyebrow “ what’s so funny miss Clara “ ask Donnie. He’s hands went to her hips, tickling her.

 

Dawn took off her clothes and hug Leo from behind, naked “ is it me or is it hot in here Leo “ smirk Dawn  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara didn't laugh. She wasn't the ticklish type.

"No sex Dawn. We're just showering ok?" Leo said to her sternly.  
1 week ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie look at Clara with widen eyes “ your not ticklish good to know “ smiled Donnie embarrassed 

 

dawn was was taken back with Leo being sternly “ right here I’ll wash your shell “ said Dawn softly  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara just smiled at him and nuzzled his neck.

Leo nodded and turned around for her to wash his shell.  
1 week ago

Lupe TMNT

Donnie smiled and gently squeezed Clara hips “ so miss Clara would you like to go on a date later tonight “ 

 

dawn smiled alittle and gently scrub his shell “ hey Leo do you want to watch scary movie. There’s going to be some good one tonight “  
1 week ago Reply

Her Dark PrinceHerDarkPrince

Online  
Clara blushed and moaned whimpering cutely a yes to him as she nodded smiling at him.

Leo nodded as he focused on her scrubbing his shell. He growled a bit and churred loudly.  
Donnie smiled and kissed Clara head “ so where would you like to go for our date “ ask Donnie

 

dawn smiled alittle “ okay Leo your shell all scrub” Dawn grab the shampoo and pour some on her head


End file.
